warrior_cats_into_the_wildfandomcom-20200214-history
Loners
=Roleplay= Hawk padded through the forest, careful to avoid the Clans. His hate for the Clans grew stronger each and every day. --Wolfy 19:29, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Anabelle laid outside in the warm sunlight and began to clean her soft, black and white colored fur. — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 21:22, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Hawk prowled around. Ever since Bracken had died, and his kits had left, he had had become a bloodthirsty cat. Hawk looked around. He wanted to fight. He unsheathed his claws, and let out an angry hiss. These days Hawk always felt angry. --Wolfy 22:11, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Anabelle kept her head laid on her paws. She wasn't typically a lazy cat, and She was always the cheer-someone-up type, but today just seemed different. The sun soaked into her soft white fur and she let out a purr of satisfaction. Although she enjoyed her new life, she couldn't help but wonder why her old two legs abandoned her. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:20, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Hawk walked for a little while before seeing a she-cat with black and white fur. Hissing, he came into sight. "Hello, kittypet!" He hissed, baring his teeth, and flattening his ears against his head. He unsheathed his claws, anxious for a fight. --Wolfy 23:14, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Anabelle's muscles tensed at the harshness of Hawk's voice. She slowly rose to her paws, her tail lashing. "I'm ''not a kittypet," she mumbled. Even if she enjoyed her previous life there, she hated to be reminded of how soft of a life she had. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 01:01, August 15, 2019 (UTC) (Okay this is not part of the rp. That is why this message has two parenthisies on either side of it. I wrote Hawk's personality completely wrong on the join page. I have just changed it, so you can see his true personality. I wasn't paying attention when I wrote that. Sorry for the inconvinience.) Hawk lashed his tail from side to side hissing. The skinny tom let out another angry hiss. "I think you are. That's why your the perfect prey!" He yowled, lunging for her. His claws slashed at her side. He felt warm blood on his claws. --Wolfy 21:57, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Anabelle let out a quiet yelp as Hawk lunged at her. Her fur stood on end and she could feel the gashing pain of the tom's claws all over her. "What's your problem??" She hissed, flipping over to her side to meet him face to face. ''Why is he attacking me?! Is this some sort of test to whether or not I'm really a kittypet? — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 16:06, August 16, 2019 (UTC) ''Now you can feel the pain I feel! Hawk thought, satisfaction worming it's way into his chest. "The world is against me! You probably are too! If I get rid of you, that's one less enemy!" He exclaimed. Wolfy 20:04, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Anabelle shook the blood off her pelt and quickly began to lick the wound clean, taking a step back before replying to the gruesome tom. "Against you?" She mumbled hoarsely. "I have no problem with you, Hawk," she continued. But I might now that you just attacked me for no reason.. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 21:27, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Hawk let out a hiss, lashing his tail from side to side. He then saw a mouse in the corner of his eye. He clawed at it, killing it slowly, before letting it's blood run down his paws, before turning to Anabelle. --Wolfy 21:32, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Anabelle narrowed her eyes and watched Hawk carefully, her muscles tensing at the slight pain that was batting at her side. ''Good, take you're anger out on the prey.. not me. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:37, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Hawk then pushed the prey away, not even eating it. Looking at Anabelle, he let out a hiss of anger, before turning away. He sprinted off, hissing and spitting. --Wolfy 22:53, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Being the cat she was, Anabelle wanted to run after him to see what was wrong. What kind of cat just attacks someone for no reason and kills for sport? Her stomach felt sick even thinking about it, but she though it would be best to leave him alone. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:08, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Hawk saw another mouse. He let out an outraged hiss, tearing his claws down it's back slowly. ''Take that you stupid mouse. He thought, angrily. He then turned to walk away, letting the mouse squeal in pain, dying slowly. Hawk grinned. --Wolfy 16:36, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Anabelle's stomach churned for a moment with hunger. The pain that Hawk had inflicted had subsided, but she still couldn't help but wonder why he was such an angry tom. Anabelle let out a yawn and rose to her paws slowly, her muscles rippling under her sleek white fur. Her stomach growled once again and she followed the faded scent of a small bird. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 17:16, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Ambrose lifted her skull to smell the dry air, wrinkling her nose at the faint stench of blood. — 'Mason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 17:25, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Hawk kept killing prey, leaving it to bleed to death, as he walked. He finally ate a piece of prey that was killed on the Thunderpath. Hawk merely killed prey to watch it suffer. --Wolfy 17:38, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Hawk then saw a monster roaring by. He leapt out of the way just in time, hissing in anger, as the monster passed him. --Wolfy 20:25, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Fern stared across the thunderpath. The scent of Monsters made her wrinkle her nose. She hissed under her breath. Hawk, what a monster! Killing it for sport, leaving prey to bleed to death. ''She though with rage. Her claws unsheathed as she dashed across the Thunderpath and lunged at Hawk as he was eating. - Maple Hawk let out a hiss of anger, easily clawing at Fern's side, drawing blood. "How ''dare you attack me!? I'm an experienced fighter. I know how to fight unlike you!" He lunged at Fern, biting and clawing at her. --Wolfy 23:11, August 18, 2019 (UTC) Fern hissed and jumped back. Her side ached from the claw marks, but it wasn’t too deep. She raised herself too her paws. “You kill for sport! I cannot let you live!” She yowled. Her eyes flashed with fear of her enemy, but other than that, she tried not to let it show. - Maple Hawk laughed, maniacally. "And I'll kill you too!" He lunged again, snarling and hissing, clawing and madly at Fern. "I know you're scared of me. Everyone is!" He screeched. --Wolfy 21:48, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Fern let out a hiss of pure rage. “You, you monster!“ Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes? ‘''Don't cry, don’t cry!‘''She thought to herself. She tried to dodges his attacks, and she did for the most part, but she was hit a couple of times. She lunged back, curling her tail around her back legs, her back arched. Her fur stood on end. In the distance, she heard a monster. ‘''Please don’t notice!‘'' She screeched in her mind. As soon as the monster neared, she dashed across the thunderpath, hoping Hawk wouldn’t see the monster and follow her. ’''It’s my only chance..‘ - Maple'' Hawk began to follow Fern across the Thunderpath, when the monster hit him. He lay still, blood trickling out of his mouth. --Wolfy 00:41, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Fern stared in horror, but also satisfaction. Once the monster passed, she walked across the Thunderpath back to Hawk. “Bullies don’t win.” She hissed with a hint of humor in her voice. She bent down and bit his neck as hard as he could. Blood covered her muzzle, and her paws became red and wet. She lifted one of her paws in disgust, and left the Thunderpath, going to a small pool of water to wash of the blood. - Maple Hawk shuddered awake. He dragged himself to the other side of the Thunderpath, eyes wide, and himself gasping for air. He hid himself under a clump of bracken where no one could see or hear him. He looked at his wounds. His hind leg was dislocated, and his front leg was broken. With difficulty Hawk reset his dislocated leg, gritting his teeth in pain, careful not to howl in pain. Hawk then looked at his side. There was a deep gash there. He pressed his neck against some moss in the hollow. His neck wound wasn't as bad as his side wound. Next time I'll make sure there are no monsters before I cross. He thought. Hawk knew he would have to keep to himself, and keep a very low profile. --Wolfy 21:45, August 20, 2019 (UTC) That night Hawk dreamed. Hawk lunged at his father, Talon, strangling and clawing at his throat. "You horrible dog! How could you do this to me!?" Screeched Hawk, ripping at his father's throat. Talon's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Hawk! I was just trying to keep us alive! I-" He was cut off, as a gurgling wail erupted from his mouth. Hawk turned away, but he stopped at Talon's voice. "I...forgive...you." He then died. Hawk was filled with horror, as he saw his father, die. "No. What have I done?" He gasped, tears spilling down his eyes. "Talon, how could you forgive me?!" He wailed. "I can't go back to that life. No. I can't. I can't be good anymore!" ''Then what will I be?''He wondered.''I can't go back to being good.''So I'll just be bad." He said to himself. "I'll take my anger out on others. Then maybe they'll feel the pain I feel! It's only fair that way!" He hissed, walking away, silently vowing to never speak of his father again. "Oh, Talon. Why did you forgive?" Hawk awoke eyes wide. That hadn't been a dream. Hawk remembered that horrible moment. He sighed, sadly. "I miss you so much Bracken. I'm sorry I couldn't even take care of Black and Birch. They're probably warriors now. I'm so sorry, Bracken. And Talon. I'm so so sorry." --Wolfy 23:10, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Anabelle kept herself lowered to the ground, wiggling her haunches and preparing herself to leap out towards the bird and swipe every paw at it. Quietly, she lunged forward, missing the bird completely as it let out a cry and flew away. Anabelle let out a loud hiss of annoyance as she felt her stomach growl even more. Atleast when I was a kittypet my twolegs fed me.. this hunting thing is so hard! — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's]]★ 14:43, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Category:Roleplay